Super Smash Brothers Melee: The New Tournament
by Kcdinc1
Summary: You think you know SSB? you dont know jack....
1. Default Chapter

Super Smash Brothers Melee - Special Edition  
  
im re-releasing because for some reason i couldnt add chapters to the last one...  
  
Authors notes: There are a few things I would like to say before you read this fic. This fan fic is grungy reality. There will be no cutesy, happy ending. There will be blood. There will be death. Also there are other things that go against what the video game stood for. Links sword actually cuts (reality check). People do not die from being knocked off, they simply die. All characters can speak, even Pikachu. I am not including Jigglypuff and Luigi because they are too hard to write for. And that's about it.  
  
  
  
Introduction  
  
The floor of the arena, home of the last battle from the original SSB tournament. Now it lies in ruin, the walls barely cling to their stones and the dust never seems to settle. 2 years later and the world still doesn't have a champion, the tournament failed to answer anything. But with a supposedly permanent truce hanging over the arena it seems that there will never be a true winner. But at the same time a shadowy figure stands over the arena. This being has only one thing on its mind. "Soon, soon we shall see who is the strongest of all". With that the shadow disappears into the night and the arena is alone again.  
  
Elsewhere in the backroom of a nightclub a secret meeting is being held. The loud music can barely be heard through the large steel doors of the room. There, in that room, two people converse in secret. "Well, its all set, just as you wanted it" was whispered from a small, shifty looking man towards the back wall. A deep growling voice replied "ha ha, very good". The small man stood up and started to get but instead said, "I've just got to know, I understand why people would want the tournament restarted, but I understand why you of all people would want it started. I just fig..ured...". But he didn't get to finish his sentence. The other person in the room stood up revealing his true size. And while taking a step closer the large figure raised his voice a little saying, "I do NOT care what you think you think." The large figure is now towering over the small man. "But what I DO care about is you doing your job right! Or else I will have to do something, not nice. "At that same time the large figure reached down with his hand and place it on the table. And with his over sized claws, the large figure left a very large slash mark on the table. By this time the small man had nearly wet his pants. After a moment the small man gathered his courage and managed to squeeze out a reply, "Ye..es....Lord....Bow...s...ser" and with that the small man made his exit and the meeting was over.  
  
*A few days later*   
  
Toad is walking down the street towards Mario's house. Of course the little mushroom is skipping as he has good news for Mario. When Toad reaches the door he can hear Mario's T.V. on. Toad politely knocks on the door and rings the bell.......No answer. He tries again. The door is unlocked, might as well go in. "Mario!....MARIO! Are you here?". As toad walks into the living room he sits down on a chair in front of the T.V. "Must have just missed him." The T.V. is on a documentary about the tournament and is almost over, "And so the treaty was signed and peace was obtained, but for how long? With tensions continuing to mount in the different realms, are we close to a war?" The T.V. now has Toads attention. "Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule have been the most recent targets of attacks and Dreamland is still recovering from a mysterious bombing". Toad looks around for the remote so he can turn the T.V. off. But instead his eyes come across an opened letter. After reaching down to pick it up Toad proceeds to read it. His eyes scan over the letter, then as he reaches the end, his eyes slow and a look of shock over takes him. "Oh god". Toad bolts out of the house as fast as he can and continues to run dropping the letter behind. The letter opens up to reveal the last line, "Meet me at the arena".  
  
*That evening-The arena*  
  
The arena is just as quiet at night as in the day, nothing ever changes. But a new footprint can be found on the ground, that of Mario's standing in the middle of the arena. He keeps a silent vigil in the moonlight. But now footsteps can be heard coming from a doorway. Light, quick footsteps turn into slow soft ones as a figure enters the doorway. The first thing that Mario sees coming into the light is a shining sword. Link continues to walk until he is only 20 feet away from the plumber. They spend what seems like an eternity with their eyes locked, until Link speaks. "So, this is how its going to be huh?". "Only if you want it this way" is Mario's reply. "Oh yes I want this, and you do to". At the same time Mario and Link both take fighting stances. But they just stand there. A small breeze picks up some dirt and moves it across the arena, then silence once again.....But the silence is broken from the sounds of Mario and Link running at each other at full speed. Both are ready to land the first strike, but only one can.  
  
Thus it all begins, a new beginning.  
  
  
Author: I wrote this quickie to give you a sense of my style of writing and also as a warning as to the violence content... the good stuff has yet to come ;) 


	2. Chapter 1

Super Smash Brothers Melee - Special Edition  
  
Episode 1-New Beginnings  
  
  
For the last two years tensions had mounted between the realms. With the last tournament unsuccessful, the world was still left without a winner and rivalries still flowed deep. Small battles would break out between realms. The only thing preventing a war between the realms was a peace treaty signed by the combatants. The treaty, created princess Peach, stated that as long as the combatants stood against war then no wars will exist. This treaty would be void if any hostile action between combatants took place. So no one dared to lift a finger in violence. But recently all out attacks have happened within the realms. The most obvious were between Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom, even though Link and Mario have remained peaceful. But not even that could stop the violence. The treaty states that if war would break out it would be decided in the arena, not in a battlefield.  
  
We last left off with Mario and Link about to engage in combat.  
  
Mario and Link charged at each other in furry. About a foot away from each other Link took his sword and slashed down with it in an attempt to run it through Mario's skull. But Mario managed to grab Link's hand stopping the swing. Mario the proceeded to give Link a stiff shot to the stomach making him bend over in pain. A splurt off blood shot out of Links mouth before Mario grabbed ahold of his shirt and tossed him about ten feet backwards. Link rolled for about a foot before landing on his feet. After catching his breath, Link wiped the blood from his mouth and laughed a low short little laugh. The two once again took fighting stances. Mario charged at Link at full speed, but Link remained still. Mario turned his charge into a jump at the last second and with one leg straight out at Links head. Link managed to catch Mario's foot out of the air, Link retaliated by throwing Mario straight into the ground with a loud thud. Link proceeded to try and stab Mario once again, but as before, he was too slow and Mario was able to kick Links feet out from underneath him. Link started to fall down as Mario got to his feet. Mario took the chance and kicked Link in the gut sending him back another 8 feet. Link didn't get up quite as quick this time so Mario started running towards him. Mario had planed on kicking Link while he was down but was instead greeted by a foot in the face as Link flipped to get up. Link quickly took his shield and gave Mario a heavy slap across the head almost knocking him off his feet. The shield was followed by a sword slash but the sword was knocked out of Links hand as Mario was able to strike it. Shocked Link watched his sword fly away while Mario grabbed his shirt. Mario then fell back pulling Link with him. When Link was on top of him Mario kicked as hard as he could and sent Link flying straight up into the air. Link floated to the top of his arch and looked down. Below him was Mario preparing a fireball. Link thought quickly and pulled a bomb out. With a quick throw the explosive was headed towards earth. Mario didn't see the bomb right away. So a very shocked Mario just barely managed to jump out of the incoming bomb's path. The explosion left Mario face first in the dirt and small crater behind him. "Damn close one" Mario look back in time to see Link land gracefully next to his sword. In a flash Mario was charging towards Link again. But Link still had his back to Mario. Mario figured he had it won until at the last moment Link side stepped leaving Mario to stumble to the ground with an extra wound in his arm from Links sword. Mario held his arm in pain while on one knee. A small drop of blood ran down Link's sword. With his good arm Mario formed a fireball and turned quickly to throw it at Link, the fireball roared towards Link who stood his ground. The fireball was quickly deflected by his shield into the bleachers. "You missed" Link said plainly "But I didn't" Mario was perplexed by this right up until the point where Links boomerang hit him in the back of the head knocking his hat off. Before Mario could even hit the ground Link had run up and drop kicked Mario in the chest. As Mario was flipping backwards in place, Link introduced his sword to Mario's kneecap. A scream of pain could be heard from Mario as he hit the ground holding his leg. Mario rolled on the ground in pain as Link stood and watched. After what seemed like an eternity to Mario, Link walked up with his sword drawn and placed it at Mario's throuht. Link's only words "Time to end it". Mario was helpless, he felt as if he had been cut in half, but he was just moment away from the real thing. As Link drew back for the final blow he felt a wave of energy coming towards him. A split second later Link was smashed into the arena wall nearly breaking some ribs. Amidst a mouth of blood Link managed to speak "CR...UD .wha..t who..?" As Link looked up he saw toad standing in the bleachers, Toad had an energy cannon and a big one at that. "You! What are you doing!?". Toad didn't reply but instead a voice from behind him spoke, it took only a moment for Link to recognize Peach's voice. "We are here to stop this, I'm not sure what you were hoping to accomplish but it stops now! Because of your actions war is unavoidable now. But there is one thing left that can be done. As of now I declare that there will be a new tournament, hopefully it will end before too many people have died. I hope your both happy" By the time Peach had ended her lengthy speech Toad had locked in another shot on Link. Mario had finally gathered enough strength to walk up to Peach. "Thanks Peach but you shouldn't be here" and within a second Peach had turned towards Mario with a look on her face that could pierce lead. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULDN'T BE HERE! What were you thinking idiot, you know as well as I do that he can simply be revived if you killed him and vice versa." Mario had almost collapsed in pain before he could speak. "You don't know?" Peach look puzzled "Know what" Before Mario could speak a loud thump could be heard. Peach and Mario turned to look at the noise and were in shock as they saw Toad with an arrow through his over sized head. Peach ran to his side in time to see him die. She turned to see Link putting his bow away. Link then proceeded to tell peach the truth "If you die on this arena floor, the final arena, you die forever." With that Link proceeded to leave the arena. Peach turned to Mario "Is this TRUE?" A simple nod is all Mario could do. At that exact moment Peach's heart split into two, her life long servant now lie dead. "No, this can't... happen.." as tears rolled down Peach's face she yelled at the top of her lungs "LINK! LINK YOU COWARD YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! HYRULE WILL PAY! THIS MEANS WAR! THERE WILL BE NO TOURNAMENT! YOU HERE ME!? THERE WILL..." But Peach was interrupted as Mario's hand touched her on the shoulder. "Peach it's too late, you already declared the tournament and look" Mario pointed at the arena. Peach watched in amazement as the old battered arena started to repair and within a minute it looked better than ever. "As long as Link is in the tournament, he cannot be harmed those are your rules." Peach's heart sank even deeper.. Would there be no vengeance? Can he just simply kill? Then a wave of inspiration over came Peach as she realized the only solution. "I will fight!" Mario would have protested but he had passed out.  
  
By midnight that night all the realms were at war with each other.  
  
Author: When writing this i felt that i needed to get the point across that this isnt your grandma's bed time story, its grimey and realistic... i was listening to "come out and play" while writing the fight scene... 


	3. Chapter 2

Super Smash Brothers Melee - Special Edition  
  
Episode 2- Enter the Creampuff  
  
Dreamland, 11:00 AM  
  
By now the rest of the original fighter had learned about the tournament. Except for one pink creampuff who had decided to sleep in. Although Kirby lay in his bed asleep and unaware, his T.V. in the other room was still broadcasting the news "And this just in..shortly after the declaration of war between Hyrule and the mushroom kingdom, Corneria has declared war upon the citizens of Dreamland. This breaking news is sure to be followed by a declaration from Dreamland in response. Also in other news, the world was shocked to learn that princess toadstool will be joining the tournament. This information comes on the eve of Bowser, Sheik, and the relatively unknown Ice Climbers announcement of participation. But the deadline for entry into the tournament is tonight and still we have not heard of a response from either Captain Falcon or Kirby, this leads many experts to..." The T.V. continued its unheard broadcast. Kirby was still asleep when Sir Kibble began pounding on his door. "KIRBY!!...KIRBY ARE YOU HERE?!?!" But there was no response. It took more than that to wake Dreamlands resident hero. Sir Kibble left knowing that it was no use. He had gone to get help but had not gotten ten feet from Kirby's door before he was knocked off his feet. A loud explosion rocked Dreamland. The explosion was enough to wake the dead, but it was barely enough to get Kirby's eyes open. Kirby would have gone right back to sleep if he hadn't turned towards his window. Outside Kirby saw something he wouldn't forget for the rest of his life. A massive battle cruiser from the Cornerian army was in the sky about a mile away from his house. The cruiser was surrounded by destroyers that were now opening fire upon the helpless city below. Laser beams the size of trucks rained down and destroyed buildings. Inhabitants fled for their lives from the rain of fire. Kirby spent only a moment in shock before he new what had happened. "The tournament!"  
  
Elsewhere, Captain Falcon is sitting in his favorite bar finishing the last of his drink. The bartender watches closely as Falcon gets up and starts to leave. "Hey Falcon, are going to fight or what!?". Captain Falcon stopped in his tracks and answered without turning around. "Yes, I am...but I don't know why". The bartender seemed confused. "You fight to prove you are the best don't you?" It took a few minutes before he responded. "the others...they fight for causes greater than my own. What does that make me?" The bartender still didn't truly understand. "Why did you fight last time?" It was then that Falcon realized the truth. He didn't want to fight to prove anything to the world. He needed to prove something to himself. And with that he left to go tell the world, he would fight.  
  
It took less than a second for Kirby to gather his thoughts. "The only reason they would attack us so directly is if the had declared war. And they can only declare war if the tournament was back on." And within that second Kirby had grabbed star from his closet, hoped on, and was flying out his door towards the ships in the sky. Kirby could see the emerald and topaz laser fire raining down and the massive explosions that followed. Kirby thought hard as to a way to stop the destroyers. Then it occurred to him. About halfway between him and the battle was the Dreamland fountain. At that was the most powerful weapon Dreamland had eve known, the star rod. Kirby lowered down on his star and headed towards the fountain as fast as possible. A mere 20 seconds later he had arrived at battle with star rod in hand. It had been a long time since he had to use it, its destructive force was unmatched. He got to within firing distance of the destroyers when Kirby saw the fighters. Hundreds of Cornerian army fighters circling the city. "I have to distract the fighters before I can take out the destroyers." So Kirby took off towards the fighters. By now a large part of the city lay in ruins, fires burned and buildings fell. Kirby was about twice as fast as any fighter when he was on his star. Kirby speed towards his first target and instead of shooting a star at it, he opted to fly straight through the fighter. A moment before they collided Kirby slashed downward with the rod cutting the ship in half. Kirby continued to fly as the ship exploded mere moment behind him. Suddenly the radio waves of the Cornerian attack fleet was filled with chatter. "what was that!?" "R-32 is down sir!" "What happened!?" "report!" "KIRBY! He is here!" "all units intercept now!" But at that same time Kirby had fired three shots off from the rod. One shot struck a plane in the wing and it slowly succumbed to gravity. The other tow shots hit their marks dead on causing instant deaths for the pilots. The fighter turned to fire upon Kirby but he was too fast. Kirby had come about and in on long sweep of the rod, taken out a fighter on his left the on his right. The explosions were quick as the ships were cut easily in half by the graceful power of the star rod. The sky was suddenly littered with laser fire as the fighters tried frantically to shoot Kirby down. But Kirby was too agile, he simply weaved through the fire. "good, they stopped firing on the city." Kirby then started to climb, towards the destroyers. The fire laser fire was quick to follow. As the laser missed their mark they continued on, eventually hitting the destroyer above them. "Stop firing you idiots! Let the destroyers take of him!" The fighters then backed off, but not before doing serious damage to the destroyer. But Kirby continued to fly straight at the destroyer. The destroyer then turned to face all its cannons directly at Kirby. But still Kirby continued. The cannons open fire letting lose a volley of lasers towards Kirby and his oh so fast star. Kirby stood his course, no movement except for straight up. Then, right before Kirby reached his destination, a beam hit home. Kirby was engulfed the beam that was many time bigger than himself. "YES! WE GOT HIM!!" But the cheers of joy quickly subsided as the beam around Kirby suddenly deflected of towards the horizon. Kirby stood there, star rod in hand. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! HOW COULD HE!!?!?" Kirby had simply used the rod to deflect the beam. The laser beam impacted with a distant mountain, almost destroying it. Before they could react Kirby had pulled up along side the destroyer. The destroyer dwarfed the tiny Kirby in size. But Kirby was determined. He took the rod and in one quick stab the star rod was in the destroyers armor. Electrical crackling could be heard from that area. The rod was jammed in the destroyer and even with its massive power, could only leave a small hole. But then a small smile crossed Kirby's face. And in a flash Kirby, with star rod still in the destroyer, sped off parallel along side the destroyer. Kirby left behind him a large gash like hole spanning the entire length of the destroyer. Small explosions then rocked the massive ship as it had taken a crippling blow. Kirby stood triumphantly as the destroyer began to fall apart. The star rod had cut the armor as if it were nothing. "Sir! Were going down!!" "All port cannons out, main power out, were dead in the water!" "abandon ship!" Kirby had taken off towards another destroyer and had gotten half way before he heard it. The sound of the destroyer falling. Kirby had expected it to blow up but instead it simply started to fall out of the sky. "Oh no, if it hits the city" Kirby had barely finished that thought before he had taken off again to finish off the destroyer. But the destroyer was falling to fast, he couldn't catch it. The destroyer was going to hit the ground in a fiery explosion. But about a hundred feet before hitting the ground, something caught Kirby's eye. He couldn't tell what it was only that it was headed towards the destroyer. And a moment later the destroyer was engulfed in a massive explosion before it hit the ground. Kirby stood in shock. "What did that!?" Kirby looked in the direction of where the object came from. A rush of happiness overcame him as he saw the battle ship of Meta Knight on the horizon. The giant ship was opening fire upon the fleet. Each shot would take out ten ore twenty fighters. Every other ten seconds the massive main gun would fire and vaporize a destroyer. In a matter of moments the Cornerian fleet was being destroyed. Massive explosions rocked the sky as Meta Knights fire was relentless. Kirby then continued to fire his star rod taking out fighters with incredible efficiency. Eventually a retreat order was sounded by the Cornerian army, but the carrier flag ship had taken too much damage and was left behind. The battle would continue for some time but Dreamland would come out victorious, the killing blow came from a combination of a star rod attack and a cannon blast. One-time enemies would stand united against a common enemy. Dreamland would fight back. But other matters must be attended to.  
  
So it is, all the fighter are out in the open. The first shots have been fired. But will the realms survive to the end of the tournament? That remains to be seen.  
  
Author: Not all the combat will be IN arena. I really felt that this episode was a good "first strike" episode. I was listening to "en fuego" while writing this... 


	4. Chapter 3

Super Smash Brothers Melee  
  
Episode 3 - The Storm  
  
  
Mario wasn't sure where he was. The only reason he didnt think he was dead was because of the mind numbing pain in his leg. He was about do drift off again when he heard a voice.  
  
"He's waking up!" "quick someone go get her" but then mario passed out again. He awoke the next time more pleasantly, not to the pain in his leg but to the familar voice of peach.  
  
"rest now mario, you'll feel better in no time" mario did feel beter actually, he wasnt as drained as before and he could see that he was bandages were not blood soked. He wanted to speak to peach but a look in her eyes told him that she was still hadn't fully recovered from her loyal servants death.  
  
"dont worry peach..... i will avenge our friend" peach smiled "you dont have to do that for me" mario, now assured by peach's words started to drift off into sleep. But he was just awake enough to hear peach speak while leaving the room.  
  
"no need for you, i shall revenge him myself" but mario fell into a deep sleep before he could respond  
  
****  
  
In a setting almost exactly the same as the one mario had been in, link was getting his bandages replaced from his wounds. Link stared down at Zelda who was paying close attention to a gash in Links arm. He would have spoken to Zelda the moment he arrived but she knew all that had happened and he knew that she didn't approve of his actions. Finally link found words to put to his emotions.  
  
"I WILL protect hyrule from invasion" Link would have continued but a look angry enough to melt steel was zelda's reply. "I think you have done enough for Hyrule already, you should probably stay with the war council for the next couple of days"  
  
Link started to reply but was cut off by the searing pain in his arm as zelda tightened the bandages just a bit too much. link waited until zelda was done before he dared speak out again. "I need to prepare for the tournament, all contestants must prepare a..."  
  
"a field of battle for the tournament, yes i know link, its being taken care of" link paused to consider her words. "are you making the castle the new arena for me? or is there to be a new one instead? Zelda choose her words carefully. "your arena has been made, the decision is final, if you want you may go to it after we are done"  
  
"I would like to see it at least, if we are to win at the tournament then i need to train"  
  
at that moment a maid had entered the room with new bandages. she was quick to respond "i cant see how we can lose the tournament with two fighters competing" When the maid looked up to see the look on Zelda's face she realized the mistake she had made  
  
"you can leave now" zelda was firm in her tone. "TWO fighters?" link was really confused now. "yes, two, but you were going to practice" link caught zelda's arm before she could walk away.  
  
"WHO is competing?" zelda knew she couldn't avoid the situation, with a heavy sigh, she answered. "Shiek"   
  
Thay one word stung harder into links heart then any weapon could. "YOU CANT FIGHT! YOU MIGHT BE KILLED! I....I CAN FIGHT, you dont need to get involved"  
  
"I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO HAVE GET INVOLVED IF IT WASNT FOR YOU!!! WHAT COULD YOU HAVE BEEN THINKING LINK? STARTING A WAR LILE THAT!!!  
  
zelda would have continued but she was overcome by tears. link saw the inner turmoil within her and the desire to fight all in one. link gathered his thoughts.  
  
"i never wanted to start a war" zelda was slightly confused but didnt stop link from re-telling the story. "i recieved a letter from mario, the letter spoke of the upcoming war and how the only way that we could hope to avoid war was to finish the first tournament, we would met at the arena and finish it"  
  
zelda spoke with deep concern "but that doesnt make sense" link was caught off gaurd "what doesnt make sense?" Zelda continued her concern "after you came back i spoke with Peach, she says that YOU wrote a letter to mario saying the same thing"  
  
"WHAT? but that would mean that mario didnt write me that letter, then who did?" Zelda could only answer with a confused stare. they spent the next few moments going over the facts in thier minds before link got up and left silently. zelda barely noticed, she had to tell peach what she had learned, but with the two countries at war.... would she believe her?  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile   
  
The small boy was always prepared, it was just his nature. He never liked going into a situation unprepared, even though he rarely had a choice in the matter. The only problem was that there was so little he could do to prepare. He had honed his technique and skills as far as they would go, all he had left to do was plan his arena.  
  
Ness found planning an arena to fight in more difficult than he imagined, never having to do it before. He looked over the map and the list of requirements for the arena, he was very concerned. He had decided that he would place his arena in the middle of his home town Onnet. But he wasnt concerned about the possible damage to the town, what he was thinking about was the function of the arena.  
  
The arena; all contestants in the new tournament must construct an arena to do battle in. The arena has several size and shape regulations, but the most stricy deal with placement. In order to have all the arenas from different areas in the same tournament scientists had developed a way to isolate a region of space time and physically transport it to the main colloseum. 8 beacons were placed around the corners of each arena and when activated all matter passing inside would be transmitted to the same space but thousands of miles away.  
  
Ness had to consider this, he wondered if he could use city traffic as a natural hazard. Eventually he came to the decision that he could, but all cars going into the area would be going in blind. That could cause a problem...  
  
Ness's mind wasnt on revenge or glory, the most common of reasons to enter the tournament. He joined to better himself mentally and physically, as a side note he hoped to rid the world of one of the many evils particpating. Ness knew of bowsers reputation, but he sensed an even stronger evil overhead, an evil not fighting in the tournament.  
  
But he couldnt get stuck on that now, he had to make the final touches, the touches he assumed would lead to victory.  
  
****  
  
Elsewhere  
  
If the world was shocked by the announcment of the new tournament, then they were downright flabbergasted by the new competitors, nana and popo. For reasons most people didnt understand, the tournament board allowed popo and nana to fight side by side. They would be more like one person than two. Many people felt that this was outrageous and unfair.  
  
But they didnt care, all the little ice climbers cared about was climbing THIS mountain in order to place the arena beacons upon it. A simple yet devious stradegy was used in the arena choice. Obviously the ice climbers are master climbers, so the mountain with its ice and sheer drops would favor the duo.  
  
Nobody knows the reason for the duo joined, but the fact of the matter is they really didn't have a reason. It just sounded fun to them.  
  
****  
  
Of course all the contestants had to "make" arenas. And almost all of the contestants had opted to change thier arena from the last time around. Kirby, after recovering from the attack, decided that the dream fountain wold make a suitable battle ground. Yoshi felt that he could keep his realativly the same as well as DK.  
  
But out in the cold recesses of space, Samus has no reasoning behind her choice other than it seemed fitting. The harshness of her surronding enviornment seemed like home to her. The unforgiving landscape, willing to change at the slightest nudge, was an outward manifestation of her soul. Samus had fought so long, seen so much death. But the tournament was different, it was not the blindless killing she had experienced. Its contestants almost seemed to recieve joy from the fighting. Samus could only think,   
  
"what have i become? can i only be a person through battle? i have peace yet i continually seek out war. I have dedicated my life to eradicating evil. I always assumed that once the fighting had stopped, i would desire peace. Am i so evil as to fight and kill for the sheer joy of it?"   
  
But she had no answer for her own question. Satisified, samus returned to her ship and left. For as much as requirements were concerned, she was ready.  
  
****  
  
"I cant believe you got the commisoner to allow the mute city track to be used as an arena!" the annoying voice was all too familiar to Falcon, it was is rather neurotic handyman Marius. "to think that a tournament will be held on a race track! F-zero is chaotic enough as it is, i dont want body prints to buff out of the ships hull!" Flacon was ammused with the little man, but he reallized Marius had missed something.  
  
"you do realize that while im fighting, i cant be racing....." Marius had overlooked this obvious fact. He was used to repairing the blue falcon, he didnt know how to help with the tournament. Falcon did take note of Marius's words though. The commisoner had readily agreed to using the track as an arena, but it didnt take long for Falcon to realize the potential monetary gain to be made by allowing mute city to be an arena. All ad prices could easily triple, no wonder he jumped on the chance....  
  
****  
  
Zelda was in a hurry, she needed to know what Peach's response was before she could make her next move. She continued to pace the hall in a hurried fashion, worring the gaurds around her. She didnt stop until the royal messanger arrived. He came through the door at full speed, Zelda suspected that the man probably flat out ran the last leg of his trip. But she didnt truely care for him at that moment, not so much as a thank you passed zeldas lips as she snatched the letter from his hands and proceeded to open it.  
  
On the letter was a single word, no. Zelda had feared this, and had even begun to plan for it, but the news still came as a shock. Mario and Link had been tricked into fighting, and Peach herself had been tricked into re-starting the tournament. A million thoughts raced through zeldas head  
  
"who? why? it didnt make any sense to her. But she kept coming up with one undeniable fact, whoever was responsible for this was of the evil persuasion. She quickly burned the letter and returned to the war room, not to plan any invasion of the mushroom kingdom, but to prepare a defense from the un-known threat.  
  
****  
  
Link was amazed at the magic, as he always was. His arena, constructed for him by Zelda was magically created. Along with the awakened turtle the island contained a smaller version of the fish shop. It was very unique. But link did not truely understand its design until he was jumping around. He missed a footing and started to slip. The first test of the arena wasnt going good, the salt water made the arena slippery and link was going to fall a good ten feet from his pearch when he saw it. A small but obvious hook at the end of the platform.   
  
Without thinking, link released his hook shot and was landing gently upon the ground. He only saw it then, EVERYTHING in this arena could be grabbed by his trusty hook shot.  
  
"my my zelda, you have outdone yourself this time, very clever" But although nobody was around to hear it, link had stated the fact to the world, almost as a warning.  
  
****  
  
Peach was as much a pacafist as Zelda. But when offered a chance to back down from the tournament she declined. Inside the seemingly frail body of the princess lay a burning fire, the fire known as revenge. Thoughts of horrible ways to end link's life would pass through her mind. But Peach pushed the thoughts aside, but she would not forgive...  
  
Mario had recovered, but nothing could be accomplished now, the tournament was mere days away. His arnea was picked and ready, he was as physically and mentally ready as possible. But he knew that the tournament started in three days. A lot can happen in three days...  
  
And so it came to pass, the tounament was mere days from opening, all the contestants were prepared, their arenas picked. But many battles would be fought before the tournament began...  
  
Authors Notes: this fic took an average 5 times longer than most. WHY? because im a lazy bastard, thats why. The only reason i wrote this chapter was to explain the idea "arenas" and how they work. Also if you think you got the conspiracy figured out, you dont. :p 


	5. Chapter 4

Super Smash Brothers Melee  
  
Episode 4 - The Soul Still Burns  
  
  
  
The tournament was the biggest event in recent history. There was not a single person who did not have an investment in the outcome of it. Some people simply hoped for their local hero to win. Some wanted their local hero dead. But on a more neutral ground the tournament promised much more for a select group of people, a profit to be made.  
  
As with all "sporting" events there was a place where you could place bets. A rather shady warehouse contained one of these illegal-betting rings...  
  
The warehouse was almost an entire football field long, yet it was packed with people and booths. Bets did not simply stop at who would win but ranged from bets on who would fight who to what kind of attacks a contestant might use. Each booth catered to a different area where one might want to place a bet. Each booth was more extravagant from the last and a never-ending buzz could be heard from the patrons as they were constantly placing bets for the next days opening ceremonies.  
  
But even with a pocket full of cash, one man walked through the booths with only a clipboard and a pen. He eagerly took as many notes as possible but didn't place a single bet. Several times he was stopped and searched to make sure he wasn't a cop or a rival betting ring spy. Growing tired of the searches the man hurried his work and left for the back of the warehouse. After one last inspection at the exit he left.  
  
He hadn't gone ten feet before a voice called to him. "Do you have the information I wanted?" the man was shocked that the cloaked figure talking to him would so openly speak like that, but he soon regained his composure. "Of course I do, you are paying me quite enough for this service and for my silence" The hooded figure shifted uncomfortably. "Of course I don't even know who you are, so it would be impossible for me to expose you" The clocked figure gave out a relieved sigh, he did no like this kind of secrecy, but it was needed now.  
  
"Let me have it" the man quickly produced a large notebook from his jacket and tossed it over. The cloaked figure looked through it quickly and when satisfied tossed a small bag at the man. He knew the contents of the bag was money, but it still shocked him that he was being paid this much for a simple recon job. "I hope we can do business again my unknown friend" the cloaked figure however was gone when he looked up. The only thing that was left behind was long brown hair.  
  
Fox was not about to be caught paying for this info, even though he hated such secret tactics he knew that he must not be seen. So fox ran as quickly as possible until he felt he was a safe distance away from the betting floor. The contents of the notebook contained info on all the contestants, their arenas, and percentages of fight chances. All this information was illegal for contestants to view however and Fox was risking his very life by reading to documents.  
  
But Fox didn't care, all he cared about was a ten page section dealing with his newest enemy, Kirby. Oh how fox had begun to hate that name. Kirby had thwarted the largest first strike force ever assembled in Cornerian history. And what Fox was even madder about was the fact that it seemed as if there would be no war before the tournament as he had once predicted. Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom were not fighting, and Kirby had not launched a counter attack.  
  
Fox quickly took the section on Kirby out a discarded the rest. His honor forced him to only learn about his most hated enemies on such terms. And so fox studied, he learned all he could about his spherical foe, he would be ready.  
  
*****  
  
Mario looked over the list of contestants, making notes by each name.  
  
Pikachu - fights for fun, does not take battle seriously  
  
Yoshi - does not think his actions out ahead of time, leaps before he looks  
  
Ness - powers can be stopped if he loses concentration  
  
Mario stopped at the next name on the list, Bowser. Mario knew the big lizard more than any person alive. Bowser had not once been able to defeat Mario even when he used every trick and scheme he could think of.  
  
Then what compelled him to fight in the tournament? Surely his ego isn't so big as to make him think he might actually win! But Mario's imagination did not have to go far to figure out Bowser's true motives.  
  
The tournament would be the perfect place to kill Mario. The final battle was to the death and it's was all nice and legal. In one match Bowser could alter all of the realms.  
  
But Mario quickly dismissed the notion. The idea of Bowser beating Mario was absurd! Yet still Mario could not shake the frightening feeling that he would most likely have to face off against Bowser in those circumstances.  
  
After a brief pause Mario continued his work, the opening ceremonies were tomorrow and he needed his rest.  
  
*****  
  
The sound of a whetstone sharpening his blade soothed links mind. And that is just what he needed right now, his mind was in a constant storm. His thoughts brought him further away from his task.  
  
He didn't want Zelda to fight, honestly. He didn't know what he would do without her. Link had never openly said such feelings, as Zelda had not either. But he knew that it was more than just a friendship.  
  
Links thoughts betrayed him as he let the whet stone drop to the floor and land on his foot. The pain quickly brought link back to his senses and he was about to curse his luck when he heard a chuckle.  
  
Zelda stood in his doorway holding back her laughter. Link began to blush when he realized how stupid he looked, but link quickly regained his composure.  
  
"What is it my highness?" Zelda stood shocked. In all the time that she had known link he had never referred to her in such a manner. "I came to check if you were ok, something is obviously wrong..."  
  
Link's voice was faltering and he had trouble speaking his mind. "I... I think.... I don't want you to fight, if something were to happen.." now it was Zelda's turn to blush. Links concern for her was touching and she didn't want to stop him. But that quickly changed.  
  
"I just don't think that you are cut out for this kind of fighting Zelda, you would do better to stay here and..." Link stopped after he noticed how mad he had made Zelda. HOW DARE HE? He tells ME that I am not capable of defending my own people! Zelda felt like striking out against link, to prove her prowess. But instead her emotions over came her and she only turned away to cry silently.  
  
Seeing how deeply he hurt Zelda hurt link. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her that everything will be ok. All link could do however was embrace her from behind. After a long moment link spoke into Zelda's ear. "We shall face this, together"  
  
With that Zelda's confidence returned to her and she turned to return links affection. They would fight, together.  
  
****  
  
The simple things in life, that is all Kirby had ever treasured. Kirby was always true to his instincts, he ate when hungry and slept when tired. But most importantly he fought to defend these principles with a zealous that would put most other crusaders to shame.  
  
Kirby never fought for such silly ideals as revenge and honor. He fought because he had to. Within the apparently soulless shell of Kirby though something stirred. For one of the few times in his strange life Kirby had a definite emotion, hate.  
  
He wanted to stand atop the tallest mountain and scream against the injustice that was war and the contestants who would fight at the cost of so many lives. How the other fighters disgusted Kirby, getting pleasure from the suffering of others.  
  
But Kirby could not put away the feeling, the feeling against fox. Kirby always stood for a peaceful neutrality. But a burning within in him told him that he secretly wished to end the life of the man responsible for so much death.  
  
Was it so wrong? Obviously someone killing with as much cruelty as fox deserved to die. And to do it from behind a curtain! Kirby had no thoughts of honor, but he did recognize the cowardice in fox's actions. To kill without empathy is a massacre, not a war.  
  
Dreamland was still recovering. The damage was great, but still confined. Kirby would have helped more in this late hour but night was approaching, and he needed his rest.  
  
****  
  
But before night would come a larger violation than Fox's misdoings would occur. There were very strict guidelines preventing combatants of different realms meeting before the tournament. Of course combatants from the same realm would be hard pressed not to meet with each other so the rules were altered for them. But the main idea behind this rule was to prevent possible alliances from forming. And because Yoshi and Pikachu were not of the same realm, their meeting was not legal.  
  
Yoshi and Pikachu had joined the tournament for similar reasons. Both had a deep love for competition and they both were more or less viewed as secondary players in the grand spectacle called the tournament. Both Yoshi and Pikachu are not very trusting, Yoshi had often been treated like a second banana and Pikachu had an enflated sense of pride. So it made some sense that they would join forces but it would obviously go against their natures.  
  
"Now this has to be a MUTUAL agreement, I don't want to be doing all the work." Yoshi had stated for the third time that afternoon. "YES! I UNDERSTAND! Its not like we are accomplishing anything anyway, the chances of us together in the final 4 were we might fight side by side is slim." Yoshi did not miss the obvious reference to Pikachu's lack of respect for him. "I still view this alliance as valuable because it is obvious that some of the fighting might occur out side of the arena"  
  
Pikachu took a moment to think that over before Yoshi continued "I think you would do well to learn were your opponents loyalties lie." now Yoshi was just pissing him off. "Listen to me Yoshi, I am not doing this because I feel I need your help, I'm doing this because i want to take no chances when it comes to the safety of my realm" Yoshi was pleased by this remark. "As do I my friend, that is why we must also plan for the safety of our realms from outsiders as well.  
  
Once again Pikachu took a moment to reflect. "So be it then, me and you shall enter the tournament as opponents but shall not take any steps against each other beyond competition" but before Pikachu could leave Yoshi responded "and what if we do meet in... Competition?" Pikachu gave the simple answer of "we shall cross that bridge when we come to it" and with that the two partners shook hands and parted ways, they both would need a good night's rest, the last good nights rest for many days to come. Because once in the tournament, you can never sleep soundly.  
  
****  
  
Night was here, and all the contestants shared one thing, the need for sleep. No matter how different they all were the all slept, because tomorrow it all started. So they all slept, all except one.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER! THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS!! DONT MISS IT! 


	6. Chapter 5

Super Smash Brothers Melee  
  
Episode 5 - The Eternal Fire  
  
  
"Dawn, the transition from night unto day. A fire burning so brightly as to burn away all memories of the past, to usher in a new time and a new beginning. The sun begins its daylong journey with a single step, dawn. And as that burning orb lifts itself over the highest ridges none can proclaim that they do not feel its enveloping warmth. The fire that we call the sun shall burn for many years but will never begin to match the burning of the human soul, for that is eternal" - Paul McCormick  
  
****  
  
And so it was, the day had arrived, the opening ceremonies. The arena was prepared, before dawn had even come the audience had arrived. Fans and spectators from across the realms lined the seats in anticipation for what was expected to be the greatest battle of all time. Thousands of people in a lulled frenzy waited for the tournament, the never-ending chatter left a sound of that of a waterfall. But no sound could penetrate 10-foot thick steel walls, for that is what the contestants waited in.  
  
It was barely even daylight but all the contestants had arrived, they waited in their lockers rooms impatiently, some making the final preparations.  
  
Link sat upon the lone bench in his singular room, contestants were not allowed to be put together before the tournament for obvious reasons. They all had to wait alone. Link could merely turn his sword in his hand in silence, waiting.  
  
Fox prepared by fixing the scope on his gun, the silence allowing him to concentrate.  
  
Yoshi stretched out all his muscles, he wanted to be nice and relaxed.  
  
Samus fitted into her suit and was going through as many last minute diagnostics as she could.  
  
DK worked himself into a frenzy by beating upon the walls that would not give, they barely even made a sound.  
  
Nana and Popo worked on making sure their coats were neat and presentable.  
  
Bowser hated the silence, he had ripped his bench from the floor and made a nice club out of it, the official outside his room didn't dare enter, but none of the other refs did either  
  
Peach was putting on her gloves, letting her mind slip into that pre-battle meditation state.  
  
Kirby was eating, a pile of plates a foot high lay at his feet.  
  
Pikachu was charging up, the walls of his room crackled with the excess electricity, but of course they were rubber insulated.  
  
Falcon was practicing his different victory poses even without the aid of a mirror.  
  
Ness was pacing, if there was one thing he hated it was waiting with nothing to do, his mind was to full to just simply wait.  
  
But all Zelda did WAS wait, in the form of sheik she could rest in a state that allowed her total relaxation.  
  
Mario was standing at the exit door, even though it wouldn't open for another twenty minutes to let him into the arena.  
  
The contestants waited in their soundproof rooms and different ends of the arena and under all the stands. But the ceremony was starting.  
  
****  
  
The Arena was a perfect circle with the audience separated from the arena floor. The arena was separate because it floated like an island 30 feet from the closest audience member. The space between the stands and the arena was simply air, and a long fall into the fog that would catch anybody foolish enough to fall into it. The only way to access the arena floor was from a floating platform that could be ridden out to it, that is how the announcer arrived.  
  
As he stepped onto his platform that would take him across the fans exploded into cheers as they realized the tournament was starting. He couldn't even hear himself think as he stepped off and onto the arena. He took a moment for the crowd to calm down a bit, then he spoke. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the greatest competition ever witnessed, welcome to the tournament!" And if he thought the crowd was loud before they must have sounded like a million earthquakes at once when he made that proclamation.  
  
Once again he waited before he addressed the crowd again. "We shall begin the tournament by explaining the rules" he hadn't expected another uproar but it happened again so he waited, and waited some more. Then finally started talking, and didn't stop until he was done.  
  
"The rules are simply, a computer will randomly decide how many fighters will participate in a match and then randomly choose the fighters and arena used. The arena shall then be teleported here where the contestants will do battle until a winner is decided by knockout or ringout. The fights will continue in a round robin fashion until we have a winner" As he finished his hurried explanation the crowd took this as another chance to cheer.  
  
After another wait the Announcer continued "Now to introduce the contestants" The crowd didn't stop but he didn't either. "Contestants will be announced in random order and will then take their place in the arena" With that statement the audience began to notice the large steel doors of the arena walls that most likely held the contestants behind them, one for each. The Announcer looked at his card and then simply began to read the names off.  
  
"First contestant is, Donkey Kong!" with that statement one of the large doors began to open. DK stepped out into the blinding light and the overwhelming sounds of the crowd as a section of the fans burst into cheers for their favorite contestant. DK stepped out onto the platform and was whisked away to the arena floor. When he took his place he realized he was the first to arrive and lifted his hand in a victorious fashion, more cheers greeted him.  
  
"Next we have, Ness!" The same thing happened, a door opened and Ness stepped out from it. DK shot his opponent a wayward glance as he took his spot on the arena floor. Ness then gave his trademark nod and his fans roared out their approval.  
  
It continued in this fashion, the announcer listed the contestants; Pikachu, peach, Kirby, Mario, Fox, Samus, Link, Falcon, the Ice Climbers, and Yoshi.  
  
Then Bowser was announced and there was dead silence as he made his approach. When Bowser arrived he took a moment to look around at the crowd then slammed a foot into the ground sending the entire arena island into a slight tilt. The crowd couldn't help but cheer at such a display of strength. Bowser looked at the other contestant expecting looks of shock but was only greeted with cold stares and a raspberry from DK. "soon they shall feel my strength first hand" Bowser stated to himself.  
  
Last but not least the announcer called out Sheik. But instead of riding the platform to the arena sheik simply teleported to the arena floor, to the shock of all, except link. The crowd erupted in cheers and Falcon's utter of "show off" couldn't be heard.  
  
All the contestants had taken their places in a circular fashion on the arena floor with the announcer in the middle "ladies and gentleman, YOUR CONTESTANTS!" and a last eruption of cheers went up and lasted several minutes before dying away.  
  
"And without further ado, we shall begin the tournament with the opening match. This first match is NOT an exhibition match, it DOES count" The announcer let the words settle in before continuing. "Now if I could draw your attention to the main screen" almost like magic a holographic score board appeared floating above the arena. "The computer shall decide the number of fighters." At once a counter appeared upon the screen, it started to shuffle between the numbers 2,3 and 4. It was randomly picking one of those numbers. The counter slowed to a stop.  
  
"TWO! The first match of the tournament shall be fought between one of these fighters you see before you" The contestants were paying as much attention as the spectators, their fate was being decided right then and there. "And now the computer shall decide the arena" the screen was now flashing with an array of pictures, each picture represented on of the contestants arenas. The images began to slow and eventually stopped. A section of the crowd began cheering as the arena was picked.  
  
"DREALAND!" before the announcer had even finished the ground he stood one began to crackle and hum. The large computer was activating is teleporters.  
  
****  
  
In the far off realm of dreamland the area around the dream fountain was enveloped in a purple sphere.  
  
****  
  
And in a rush of energy the fountain was there, it was now where the floating island had been and the contestants stood upon it. Fox couldn't help but say "what a rush"  
  
After the amazement of the technological feat had set in the announcer continued. "And last we shall determine the fighters" at last the moment of truth all eyes lay upon the screen. Fighter and fan alike had a racing pulse, waiting for the two flashing images of contestants to slow. And after what seemed like an eternity the images halted their movement.  
  
Silence from the crowd, even the announcer was silent. The fighters stood with jaws open in shock before falcon finally spoke "I can't believe it, THOSE two right off the bat" the other fighters had similar thoughts. Eventually the announcer pulled himself together enough to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"MARIO AND BOWSER!!!!" the crowd broke its silence in an explosion of cheers. "Can you believe it folks? The fight of the century will take place right here in just a few moments, get ready cause here.. we... GO!" and with that all the fighters and the announcer except Mario and Bowser left the arena floor. The two fighters stared at each other from opposite ends of the fountain.  
  
Samus spoke as she had taken her observation spot "This is too much, the most anticipated fight of the tournament and it the first one, unreal." Yoshi had thoughts as well "this is going to be a great way to start things off" Peach was still in shock, she had not expected this to happen, nobody had! But if anybody had faith in Mario it was her.  
  
The announcer took his spot next to the official's box and began speaking again. "Ladies and gentlemen, LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!"  
  
****  
  
Mario stared down to his opponent, his eternal opponent. How many times would he have to defeat Bowser? One more it would seem like. With that Mario moved into a fighting stance.  
  
Bowser had similar thoughts, he stared at his opponent with the eyes of an evil mastermind. Bowser was not going to lose, it was going to be different this time. He too took his stance, which was simply holding his hands out as if to strangle some un-seen neck.  
  
****  
  
The board light up in lights and sounds. The count down had begun. Red lights shifted into green and the first match was underway. The tournament had begun.  
  
Author: believe or not I actually randomly chose Mario and Bowser  
  
PREPARE YOURSLEVES! 


	7. Chapter 6

Super Smash Brothers Melee  
  
Episode 6 - The Twists of Fate  
  
  
  
"It is said that a good warrior can judge an opponents capabilities simply by looking at them in a stance. I find this untrue as more people have underestimated me because of my looks than I care to list. In the heat of battle a good warrior can change their tactics at a moments notice. One can fight an opponent for years but still not fight them under all possible circumstances. And until you have fought someone under all possible circumstances then, and only then, can you claim to truly understand their abilities. The fighter that assumes much risks much" - Paul McCormick  
  
*****  
  
The entire crowd was one unblinking stare. Hundreds of cameras were positioned on them. Millions of people viewed the two fighters. But in the arena there are only two people, you, and your opponent.  
  
The dream land fountain was a circle when viewed from above, the actual fountain only taking up a small part in the middle of the arena. Four platforms floated immobile around the fountain. Two platforms were about 7 feet up the other two at 10 feet. The arena would have looked almost barren if it were not for the continuos flow of metallic rainbow flowing from the fountain. The liquid flowed off in four directions, no more than an inch deep. But the liquid was as slippery as an intangible dream. That coupled with the highly polished metal floor made traction a serious problem. Each opponent would have to cross at least one of these "streams" to get to their opponent.  
  
Mario stared across the expanse to his most hated rival. He had thought long and hard over his strategy in fighting the spiked monster. It was not as if Mario and Bowser had never fought one on one, far from it. But Mario had always been forced to fight Bowser at a disadvantage. So now Mario wanted to know what tricks Bowser had up sleeve, he never expected Bowser to willingly go into a "fair fight". But Mario was confident in his abilities to overcome anything he might have thrown at him...  
  
Bowser on the other hand was entertaining thoughts of using Mario's corpse as a throne rug, after he had been thoroughly been beaten of course! But Bowser quickly pushed such thoughts aside, he knew the plumber was a tricky one. Bowser had come to learn that his "fool proof" plans always had a fatal flaw that led to Mario's victory. The mere thought of Mario's past victories caused a rage to build in Bowser. But once again he was able to refocus his thoughts back to the battle. Bowser had no outright plans, preferring to let his opponent make the mistake.  
  
To the two fighters it seemed an eternity that they stared each other down. But in real time it was but a moment. The crowd never even noticed the delay after the buzzer when neither combatant moved because before it would register Mario had sprinted of towards Bowser.  
  
Mario was short of stature, and his frame suggested more fat than muscle. But years of physical labor have toned his muscles to their fullest. So the quick short pumps of Mario's legs quickly brought him across the arena, but making sure to avoid the slippery liquid with short hops. Mario was running full tilt at Bowser and expected him to like wise move closer but to Mario's surprise Bowser simply braced himself. Mario figured that Bowser would move forward because his current position left him dangerously close to the arenas edge. But Mario continued his charge anyway, if Bowser wanted to risk falling off he would be quick to help. So a mere 10 feet away from Bowser Mario went into a baseball slide aiming for Bowser's shins. Bowser saw the slide and started to let loose his fiery breath, as Mario expected. Mario quickly planted his foot down and brought himself into a crouch and with all his strength leaped the last 5 feet towards Bowser, over the cone of flames.  
  
But Bowser saw the feint coming, for he had not made the fire a blast rather than a stream. So instead of jumping into a flatfooted Bowser trying to recover from an attack Mario now was hurdling towards a prepared opponent. Mario was confident that a firm boot in Bowser's face could end the match, but nobody, not even peach or the crowd was as shocked as Mario when Bowser was able to grab the plumber out of mid air by his leg. Bowser stood there for a moment holding Mario several feet off the ground. Mario had only time for a single moment of fear and a chance to catch Bowser's evil grin. Bowser quickly reversed Mario's forward motion downward into the unyielding ground. Mario landed back first into the ground with a resounding "thud" that caused even the most seasoned fighters to cringe at the sight of it. So hard was the slam that the very ground had cracked underneath Mario. But Bowser, who had never let go of Mario's leg, quickly brought Mario up to eye level again.   
  
"Surely you did not think you could beat me so easily, and with such obvious tactics" Mario hung like a limp rag in Bowser's grip. Many spectators feared that Mario had been knocked out in a single blow. But most people knew that the plumber had more fortitude than that. In a quick movement Mario flexed his leg muscles bringing him upright in Bowser's grip, to Bowser's surprise. Mario quickly formed a fireball right in Bowser's face. The fire burned at Bowser's eyes and singed his skin, in the blind rage that followed Bowser heaved Mario across the arena. Mario hit the ground and bounced hard several times before going into a roll and sliding to a stop, almost back to his starting position. By the time Mario had recovered so had Bowser. The two fighters once again stared at each other, but this time with a little more respect for the others abilities. This would not be an easy fight.  
  
This time it was Bowser's turn to charge headlong at the stationary Mario. Although Bowser could not move his legs as quickly his long strides easily matched those of his shorter opponent. Bowser had barely gotten half way across the arena before Mario, using his left and less injured arm, threw a fireball in his direction. Mario did expect the fireball to hit, but expected it to force Bowser out of his charge. But Bowser, like a great freight train, continued forward. As the fireball was about impact with Bowser's chest he gave a mighty backhand and simply snuffed the fireball out like a small candle, Bowser didn't slow in the least. Mario was in half shock half fear as his towering opponent barreled forward. At the last moment Mario leaped to the side to avoid the charge. But once again Mario found himself being grasped by the large claws of his opponent. Bowser wasted no time in tossing Mario back into the middle of the arena.  
  
Through sheer agility Mario managed to land on his feet before slamming into the fountain. Ignoring the pain in his side Mario managed to start walking towards his opponent. Bowser simply let Mario limp over to him, the sight of Mario in obvious pain pleased him. Mario stepped within about 8 feet before Bowser made a move. Bowser took a quick step forward and swung with his great hand at Mario's head. But Mario saw it coming and with surprising speed he let himself drop to a crouch position. Bowser was shocked for but a moment before he lifted his foot in an attempt to squash the little bug. But in the crouched position Mario easily jumped straight into Bowser, giving him a solid uppercut to the chin. Bowser was sent off balance and was to close to the edge for comfort. Bowser was about to regain his footing when Mario landed on his chest and kicked with all his strength. Bowser went into a backfill that sent him over the edge.  
  
Only Bowser's great strength saved him as he held on with a single hand. Mario took only a moment to recover before he was standing over Bowser, ready to finish the job. Bowser exploded in anger, his long corded muscles flexed and he lifted himself back into the arena in one great leap. An enraged Bowser stood before a shocked Mario. Mario felt the blood drain from his face, and it wouldn't soon return because Bowser soon had him by the throat. Bowser lifted Mario off the ground as his smaller opponent tried desperately to relieve the great pressure around his neck. But Bowser was too strong, and in a few quick steps he was standing underneath a floating platform. In one great motion Bowser lifted Mario headlong into the platform. With a loud crushing sound Mario's head slammed into the low hanging platform. Competitors and spectators alike gave a resounding "ouch". Bowser let the limp plumber's body drop a few feet before drop kicking him across the arena. Mario was not quick to get up this time.  
  
Mario could barely move, every ounce of strength was needed just to keep from passing out. He thought himself a goner until an all too familiar sound spelled salvation. The sound of the computer randomly generating an item was all too distinct. And Mario looked to find a beam saber no more than a foot away. Bowser recognized the trouble right away, and in a moment he was charging off to stop this new threat. Mario let Bowser come, he simply laid limp until Bowser was too close to stop his charge. Then, with as much speed as he could muster, Mario jumped to his feet and scooped the beam saber up in one clean motion.  
  
Bowser was already committed to the charge when it happened, so all he could do was roll to the side instead of forward. Mario couldn't catch him but the beam saber was long enough to graze his opponent. Bowser almost swooned in agony as the sword ripped a foot long gash in his side, still burning from the hostile energy. Bowser stood holding his new wound as if to keep his insides from coming out. Mario saw his opportunity and charged forward. Bowser was sent backpedaling just barely dodging swing after swing of his opponents beam saber. Mario felt a victory coming on and redoubled his efforts. Bowser turned as if to run away and Mario took the chance and moved in. But instead of stabbing the sword through Bowser's back Mario was greeted by his opponents tail. Mario was sent flying, once again, back towards the fountain. The beam saber flew uselessly out of the arena. No items came to save Mario this time.  
  
Although the crowd did not honestly want Bowser to win the cheered for they knew the match was drawing to an end. Bowser stood over Mario's body once again; he had underestimated him and almost let victory slip away because he wanted to see Mario suffer. But not this time. And in an explosive rage Bowser slammed his mighty foot into the chest of his opponent. Mario, up to this point silent, screamed in agony. As the great pressure of Bowser's foot pressed down all of Mario's bones below his rib cage was broken. And then he fell silent, as did the crowd and all the competitors. They couldn't believe it until the announcer spoke.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS..... BOWSER!!" and the silenced remained. Bowser simply walked off towards the medical room to have his wound fixed. Although nobody realized it yet, this victory changed the face of the tournament. Bowser had defeated Mario. Anteing could happen now. Without missing a beat the announcer turned towards the floating computer screen. "Now, let's find out who is fighting in our next match" but most eyes were still on Mario as his limp body was carted off the arena floor and the dream fountain was returned to dreamland.  
  
Authors notes: to all you Mario fans... Bowser deserved to win 


End file.
